


Kasumis song

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Mush, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kasumis new song about her beloved girlfriend
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Kudos: 2





	Kasumis song

Disclaimer: in this fanfic arisa has been adopted by the toyamas

Arisa just got done unpacking all her stuff into kasumis bedroom since they would be sharing the same room and bed. Kasumi really brought out the good in arisa, because before she met her, no one was as nice to her as kasumi. Then she started to ask her new roommate, “hey, kasumi Chan?” 

“What is it, arisa Chan?” 

“You said there was a new song you wrote today, what was it about?”

“Well to be honest with you, the song I wrote, it was about you!”

“Really?”

“Yes, do you want me to sing you it?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, arisa I hope you like these lyrics” the brown haired girl said as she picked up her guitar and stared to play the melody

As she began singing,  
“Oh, arisa, you are my sunshine, so whenever you’re feeling blue, I’m here to comfort you. Oh, arisa, I love you so much, so wherever you go, I’ll be right next to you. Oh, arisa, you are so sweet and kind, and that is why, I’ll love you, forever.”

This made the blonde tear up of happiness, so she said, “oh kasumi, that is the nicest thing someone has ever sang to me!” So then the blonde jumped on her girlfriend and began to wrap her arms around her and hug her as hard she could, kasumi quickly compiled and wrapped her arms around her as well, so then she said, “I’ll never let go of you, honey”


End file.
